


My Surprise Valentine

by Merry_rf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Surprise, date crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_rf/pseuds/Merry_rf
Summary: Bucky just had a fantastic one-night stand with a guy named Steve. But could there be something more? Their first date brings some unexpected surprises...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 132
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	My Surprise Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Written for the HYBB Valentine’s exchange. Happy Valentine’s Huntress79, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you as always to Roe87 for beta reading.

Waking up in a stranger's bed wasn’t exactly unknown for Bucky, but it wasn’t something he made a habit of. This time, at least, the view was superb, both inside and outside the apartment. 

Outside, he could see the East River, sparkling in the morning sunlight. Looking much more attractive than usual. Inside, was his score from the night before; a slab of blond beef with a mischievous grin, rock-hard abs, and an impressively gymnastic sexual repertoire. Steve. 

They’d met briefly once before at a party at Nat’s place, but hadn’t really talked. The previous night however, at Nat’s birthday dinner, they’d ended up sitting next to each other. Casual chat led to outrageous flirting, then grinding on the dance floor at the first bar, then (perhaps not as subtly as they’d realised) making out in a shady corner of the second bar the group had been to. At that point, Nat’s girlfriend, Sharon, had firmly told them to leave and they had caught a cab back to Steve’s as it was closer. 

Bucky stretched luxuriously, while Steve slept on, undisturbed. Lucky bastard. But still, it gave Bucky the chance to decide how he wanted to play this. 

It had been a great one-night stand. And Bucky would certainly have no regrets if that was all it was going to be. But… there might be something more here. 

He got out of bed, pulling on his underwear and socks, before hunting through Steve’s desk for paper and a pen. He wrote his name and number and left it propped up on Steve’s nightstand where he couldn’t miss it. Bucky finished dressing and slipped out of the apartment. The ball was in Steve’s court now. 

❤️❤️❤️

It _should_ have been a ‘walk of shame’, but Bucky had something of a spring in his step as he made his way home. The February air was crisp, but the sun was bright, and no one was paying any attention to him—too busy hustling to work or walking their dogs. He didn’t really look like he’d been out on the town the night before, thanks to his casual attire, dark jeans and a blue wool jacket weren’t obvious clubbing clothes. 

He picked up a coffee and a danish from the good bakery two blocks from his place, happy that his walk home had taken him straight by it. Wanda, the barista, raised her eyebrow at him. She knew that he was too well-dressed and too early on a Saturday morning for him to be on his way out, and that he was most likely heading home after a night out. 

“You look... happy?” She said, handing over his coffee. 

“If by ‘happy’ you mean ‘well-fucked’ then…” he trailed off with a shrug and a wink. 

“Well it’s a good look anyway. Have a great day!” She beamed her customer-service smile at him, while her eyes said she was trying to penetrate his mind with the telepathy she claimed to have. 

If she could read his mind, Bucky didn’t even care. He’d had a great night, and it was going to be a great day. 

❤️❤️❤️

Steve surprised Bucky by texting him later that day. Bucky had been prepared for a three-day wait, and was pleased that Steve seemed to be both eager and direct with his attentions. 

**Steve:** _Hi, had a great time last night. Nat will probably give us shit for it, but could I take you out for coffee sometime soon?_

**Bucky:** _Hi yeah me 2. Coffee sounds gr8, l8r in the week mayb?_

**Steve:** _LOL you text like it’s 2003. Saturday?_

**Bucky:** _Hey! I resemble that remark. Sat good. Dont tell Nat yet ok?_

**Steve:** _Yeah, happy to keep things between us for a bit. 12pm at Death by Chocolate on 5th and Sterling?_

**Bucky:** _perf._

❤️❤️❤️

Bucky’s week was fairly typical, but a couple of text conversations with Steve meant he was anticipating their Saturday coffee date with some excitement. Steve was friendly and polite in his texts, but also had a funny streak. Bucky was trying not to get his hopes up too much, but he had the feeling that this might prove to be more than just one coffee date (and one-night stand). 

Late Saturday morning, Bucky walked through Brooklyn with a spring in his step, listening to his current audiobook. Death by Chocolate was one of his favorite coffee shops and they sold fabulous cakes. Even if Steve turned out to be a dud date, the food would be good. There were a lot of other people out walking too, and a lot smiling couples. Bucky took it as a good sign for his date. 

But when he got to Death by Chocolate, his heart dropped into his Chelsea boots. Instead of the usual low-key hipster vibe, the place was filled with red balloons and cardboard cut-outs of red roses. 

It was Valentine’s Day. 

Yesterday was Friday 13th February. He’d written the date at work. But somehow he hadn’t put that together with Saturday being _Valentine’s Day._

Fuck. 

God, what an idiot! He’d passed about three florists on the way here but hadn’t noticed any of the displays. Could he dash back to one to get something for Steve? Or would that be trying too hard for a first date?

Bucky scanned the room, hoping he had beaten Steve there. If Steve hadn’t arrived, and if Bucky left _right now_ he might be able to get away with rescheduling for tomorrow or any other day this week that _wasn’t fucking Valentine’s Day._ He spotted a pair of broad, plaid-clad shoulders and blond hair facing away from him across the room. Crap. Should he make a break for it?

In his moment of agonising indecision, Steve turned round and saw Bucky. 

God fucking damn. This was going to be the most awkward first date _ever_. 

When he got to the table, Steve stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek and a sheepish smile. “Hey, Bucky. I forgot what day it was, but I got you this.” He presented Bucky with a chocolate rose, red foil glinting in the fairy lights strewn through the cafe. 

Thank fuck. Steve was as much of an idiot as he was. It did make things slightly less awkward, but only slightly. 

“I forgot too,” Bucky confessed. “Didn’t put it together until I got here.”

“Not the best setting for a first date, huh?” Steve said with a wry smile. He looked around the room, Bucky let his gaze follow Steve’s. There were a lot of loved-up couples sharing desserts and milkshakes. Sickening. 

“How about we agree not to share a milkshake just yet, but taking a taste of the other’s dessert is acceptable?” Bucky suggested. 

“Sounds fine to me. Though I feel like I should point out that we have already swapped spit, amongst other things, so a milkshake probably isn’t the worst sin we could commit at this point.” Steve delivered this with a wink that made Bucky cough as he tried to cover his indignation. 

“While you might have a point there, A, the milkshakes here are far too good to be shared, and B, I’m undercaffeinated so like hell I’m going to share my coffee,” Bucky said. 

After they had ordered, and Bucky’s coffee had arrived, the date went surprisingly well. They both liked baseball, though Steve had some weird loyalty to the Dodgers because of his grandfather liking them back in the 1930’s, but would still support the Mets (like Bucky) if going to a game. Steve was into art, and spoke passionately about his favourite pieces at MOMA, and they discovered a joint love of Art Nouveau, though Bucky preferred the furniture and architecture while Steve loved the paintings. 

Just as good as the talking was the way Steve played footsies with Bucky under the table the whole time. 

Steve had just asked their server for the check, and his foot was travelling slowly up the length of Bucky’s calf when a new disaster struck, bearing the cheerful grins of Sam and Riley Wilson. 

Sam and Riley were friends of both Bucky and Steve, and they knew Nat and Sharon as well. They’d been at Nat’s birthday party too and had seen Bucky and Steve hooking up. Bucky knew Sam through VA projects he’d been involved with, and he knew that Sam, Riley, and Steve had some sort of ongoing gym-bro competition at their gym. 

Steve’s foot dropped to the ground with a thunk as Sam and Riley approached the table. “So much for not telling Nat and Sharon,” he muttered. 

Bucky felt his face go white. Fuckity _fuck_. The first thing Sam would do was message Nat about seeing them. _Disaster._

“Hi, guys,” said Steve, an innocent butter-wouldn’t-melt smile on his face. Bucky tried to hide behind his hair as he felt his face change from white to red. 

“Valentine’s date already? You two are moving fast!” Sam joked. 

“Like you’re one to talk,” scoffed Steve. “You proposed after four months!”

“Well, when it’s true love you just know,” said Riley, beaming at Sam. 

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other. “And here I thought we would be getting cavities from the food, not the other customers. You two are ridiculously sweet,” said Bucky. 

Sam and Riley barely even noticed the disgusted looks they were getting from Bucky and Steve, too wrapped up in each other to care. 

Steve put down some cash on the table, stood up, and walked around to Bucky, proffering one arm. “Would you care to join me for a walk?” Steve asked. “Maybe before I need to schedule a visit to the dentist?”

“Sounds great,” replied Bucky. “Sam, Riley, enjoy your Valentine’s.”

Outside the cafe, Bucky quickly fell into stride with Steve. “You know, it really is like you’re from another era. Grammatically correct text messages, you carry cash, and offer me your arm like it’s the fifties or something…”

“I try to be a gentleman. But if you want me to prove that I’m a modern man I can send you a dick pic if you want,” Steve replied. 

“I’ve already seen your dick,” Bucky pointed out. 

“Well I’m hoping you might want to see it again sometime,” Steve said with a wink. 

Bucky laughed and gave Steve a grin.

They walked through the streets of Brooklyn, continuing their conversation. Steve kept Bucky’s arm in his, which Bucky was very pleased about. Eventually they found themselves a few blocks from Bucky’s apartment, and Bucky invited Steve back to his place, as he didn’t want the date to end. Unusually for Bucky, he didn’t really care if they ended up in bed or not, he just wanted to spend more time with Steve. 

When they got to his building, there was an unusual amount of foot traffic, lots of flashing lights, and people in various uniforms. Bucky had no idea what had happened since he’d left that morning, and stared at the building, dumbfounded. Steve gave him a worried look. “This isn’t what you were expecting to come home to?”

“Not at all! Let me find out what’s happening.” Bucky saw one of his neighbours, Maria, and went to ask her what was going on. 

Maria had an annoyed look on her face, and was clutching a backpack and suitcase. “You know that guy Zemo on the floor below us? Turns out he’s been cooking meth in his spare time and today he managed to blow the place up.”

“What!”

“Yeah. No one was hurt, Zemo was out when it happened, but the fire department came out because of the smoke and they found the lab. They’re asking everyone on the third, fourth, and fifth floors to stay elsewhere while they decontaminate and run tests.” Bucky and Maria were both on the fourth floor. 

“Ugh.”

“No kidding. I’m waiting for my sister to pick me up. They recommend cleaning any of the clothes you take away with you before you wear them again. And get a new toothbrush.”

“Thanks, Maria. Hopefully we’ll be home again soon.”

“Have you got somewhere to stay?” Steve asked Bucky. 

Bucky frowned. “I would’ve asked Nat, but isn’t Sharon’s aunt in town for a week? Not sure who else can take me on short notice. My sister wouldn’t mind but she’s got shitty roommates and a shitty couch and I think I’d rather stay in an Airbnb for a week than with her.”

Steve shuffled from one foot to the other. “You could stay with me?” 

Bucky stared at him. 

“I’ve got a great couch! Or you could have my bed, whatever you like!” Steve gave Bucky a nervous grin. 

“You think you can put up with me? For a week? Or maybe longer?”

Steve suddenly blushed. “I really think I can. Do you think you can put up with me?” 

Bucky thought about how great a day it had been (despite both of them fucking up Valentine’s Day), and how he really didn’t want it to end. 

“I think I can. Especially if we’re sharing the bed.”

❤️❤️❤️

And so ended the strangest Valentine’s Day and first date of Bucky’s life, in Steve’s bed, wrapped up in Steve’s arms. 

It was the most backwards beginning to a relationship Bucky has ever had—sleeping together, then a date, being unintentional Valentines, having to deal with all their friends knowing about their relationship right from its first breath, and moving in together immediately after the first date. They were giving Sam a run for his money. 

It was also Bucky’s last first date, but his first of many, many Valentine’s with Steve.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
